Carl the Potheaded Kid
Carl Henry Frederickson is simply, a peanut shaped headed supernatural creature and ghost attracting pot smoking Lady Gaga clone screwing Master of Your Mother ordinary kid. With glasses. More info on this kid? TRAGIC BACKSTORY YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHETHER IT'S TRUE THAT HE HAS EDWARD CULLEN TATTOOED ON HIS BUTT? . . . Well too bad, I ain't telling you >3 WELL SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT TO KNOW: Name: Carl Henry Frederickson, or, as he's known by his sister, CarlHenryEdwardFredericksssson! (Yes, his name has a pun too.) Chef, for his cooking skillz. You know what I mean~ Age: 18 Year: Junior (His birthday is late in the school year, so he got held back, I mean, took alternative kindergarten.) There's an alternative kindergarten? What, was he like... eight? Gender: Male Species: Human Family: Mom, Dad, little sister Annie May Occupation/role: Student, football player Also known as a Jerk Jock Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Dating Poppie. ...no, seriously. I know, I'm as surprised as you are Likes: Cooking, football, Poppie and...that's about it. And sex. And weed. And sex WITH weed Dislikes: Annie May being stupid, people thinking he's stupid, English, his roommate Wilton, people hitting on his sister, Mrs. Reynolds', Wilt screwing Carl's sister in Carl's bed and forgetting to clean up' Bio: The Fredericksons have a job that requires them to travel a lot, so for the first years of Carl Henry and Annie May's life they were homeschooled and traveled around the world with their parents. FUN '''Then the parents decided they needed a steady education, so they started sending the kids to boarding schools.Carl Henry is basically your typical jock. He's not exceptionally bright, although he does pass all his classes and there are things he excels in, mainly cooking. '''Because cooking brings all the ladies to his yard... not. '''Of course that hobby often gets him confused for gay, but those rumors died pretty quickly, '''rumors started by unicorns! and that had nothing to do with the fact that the people who thought that got black eyes, honestly.Thanks to a run-in with Mary-Anne, he now believes in ghosts, and isn't exceptionally happy about this and the fact that he's found himself in the middle of a bunch of weird stuff. HAHA, too bad SUCKAH He used to be a bully, but thanks to Poppie, he's getting better. Damn you Poppie and your little Lady Gaga doll too! He's currently roommates with Wilton Drogo and they both hate each other. BFFs AMIRITE? '''The fact that Wilton goes out of his way to hit on Carl's sister doesn't help matters. '''Or screwing each other. All the time. IN his bed. FUN '''Chances are Wilton's going to kick Carl's ass one day and kill him or Carl will come at Wilton with a butcher knife from the school kitchen. '''Or they will have a bromance! It's hard to say. Either way it'll be fun to watch. He's also good at picking locks. Not locks, LOCKS~ Category:Male Students